<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chocolate accident by softiesyunbobdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648270">chocolate accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong'>softiesyunbobdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yunhyeong Centric [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, chanwoo is being mean, the other member only cameo, yunchan being adorable, yunhyeong is hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunhyeong accidentally ate Chanwoo's chocolate, and Chanwoo is sulky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yunhyeong Centric [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chocolate accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It frustrated Yunhyeong. Just because he accidentally eat Chanwoo’s chocolate that he left in the back of fridge, Chanwo went mad at him and its been 3 days since Yunhyeong accidentally eat Chanwoo’s chocolate. He asks help from the rest of members, but the other can’t even help him, cause all of them know, when Chanwoo is mad, no one can come near him, unless you are the manager.</p><p>Yunhyeong was about to enter his bedroom but he sees Chanwoo in the hall, when he was about to say sorry for nth time, Chanwoo just brushed him off, not even looking at him. Yunhyeong mood suddenly really went down. He really doesn’t know what to do. He already bought the same chocolate as what he ate, but still Chanwoo didn’t want to apologize him. Yunhyeong is really speechless.</p><p>Its day off, Chanwoo went out from his bedroom, when he past Yunhyeong’s bedroom, something felt different. It is 12pm right now, he knew Hanbin must be in studio, but knowing Yunhyeong, Yunhyeong must be in his bedroom, but somehow Chanwoo can’t feel any presence in his hyung’s room. So, he slowly opened Yunhyeong’s door but he didn’t see any of Yunhyeong figure in this small room. However, when they only one day off, Yunhyeong preferred not to going back home, but right now something must be happened so Yunhyeong chose to going home. Though, he still sulky over Yunhyeong ate his chocolate back days, he just choose to play along with Yunhyeong, he wants to see until when Yunhyeong would saying sorry to him, though he feels bit he is too overreacting, but he enjoys it.</p><p>When he enters the kitchen, he saw Jinhwan sitting in the table eat his food. Its really common when downstairs members came upstairs just to grab some food. He said hello to him, and get ‘hi’ back, until Jinhwan words stop him from taking a drink, “Did you know that Yunhyeong got cold last night after recording, so Hanbin and Bobby had to took him to hospital?”</p><p>Yunhyeong? Got cold? Yunhyeong went last for yesterday recording and he went second, so he didn’t see Yunhyeong last night. After yesterday recording he went straight to dorm and sleep. So he definitely did not see Yunhyeong for a whole day.</p><p>“How? How can he got a cold?” Chanwoo asked. Jinhwan shrugged his shoulders, “maybe he is too tired, and lately Yunhyeong stayed up late. Maybe he still feel uneasy because you still playing this idiot game. I know you really didn’t that sulky, but you enjoys it right when Yunhyeong saying sorry like this. So, you better stop this idiot game, and apologize back to him. Yunhyeong has a soft heart, and he doesn’t really like if he make a mistake and made us mad, he wpuld saying sorry to that person even us already apologize him, and right now like you playing like this, how come it does not makes Yunhyeong overthinking like this” confront Jinhwan.</p><p>Chanwoo shoulder went slumped. He really forgot how Yunhyeong would react like this. So he go back to his room, don’t forget to excuse himslef from Jinhwan. When he arrived, he immediately picks up his phone and start dialing Yunhyeong’s number.</p><p>‘fuck this game, i’m gonna say sorry to Yunhyeong hyung’ Chanwoo’s thought.</p><p>But his first attempt calling Yunhyeong failed, and he tried until fifth time, still he doesn’t get any answer, so he tried calling Bobby, and Bobby picked up the call, “Hey hyung!”</p><p>“Oh, hey Chanwoo, why you call?”</p><p>Chanwoo bit his lip, nervous about asking Yunhyeong’s condition, but before he can asks Bobby already know, “is it about Yunhyeong?”</p><p>Chanwoo nodded, but he realized Bobby can’t see him, “Yes. I just knew that last night you and Hanbin hyung had to rushed him to hospital, so how is he?”</p><p>“Ah yes, actually he fainted when his turns to record, but he fell down adn that’s when we realized he got cold and now he still sleeping, because the doctor gave him some pills to make him rest. The doctor said he got lack of rest, around two hours from now maybe he would wake up and if the doctor said he can go home, he will. If not, he will stay until times the doctor decide”</p><p>Chanwoo hummed at Bobby’s word. After talking about else, the phone call ended but Chanwoo couldn’t feel any easier, he still need to wait for two hours until he knew Yunhyeong’s condition.</p><p>So far for two hours, Chanwoo couldn’t do anything, when he tries to play game just to kills time, he can’t do it. So he just laying on his bed, until he hears the front door being opened and he can hear Hanbin’s voice nagging Yunhyeong because he lacks of sleep. So he jumped out from his bed, and opens his bedroom door and the first thing he saw is Yunhyeong figure sitting on wheel chair and being pushed by Hanbin.</p><p>“Oh hey Chanwoo!” greet Hanbin, he said ‘hi’ back, but when he see Yunhyeong, Yunhyeong didn’t look at him, he simply just look at his shoes who’s more interesting than greeting Chanwoo. Hanbin knew what happened between two of them, rather than caused anything made Yunhyeong sick than this, Hanbin bring Yunhyeong to rest in his own bedroom.</p><p>Chanwoo is dissapointed, but he can’t blame Yunhyeong, the one that should got blame is himself. He is taking the game far from what he is imagine. He hears Yunhyeong’ room being opened once again, but before he could do anything, Hanbin says something, “take care of him wiil you? I need to do something in the studio. Yunhyeong hyung still can’t do anything heavy like cooking or cleaning, and he need someone to hold him when he’s walking or doing anything. The doctor said he is still in his weak state, i don’t know what happened, but take care of him until i come back, okay? Bobby hyung said he will be here with others after he rest a bit” Chanwoo nodded and he saw Hanbin disappeared behind the front door.</p><p>Chanwoo rushed to kitchen to make some soup and warm drinks for Yunhyeong. He knows that Yunhyeong doesn’t like hospital food, so he is so sure, Yunhyeong hasn’t had any lunch. Once done, and he was about to give Yunhyeong, he hears a door being opened, so he when to sources of sounds, and he immediately shocked when he saw Yunhyeong hold against the wall and walks towards kitchen way. He grabbed Yunhyeong’s hand and helped him to sit down in one of the chair.</p><p>“Thank you but you don’t need to help me, i don’t want to burden you. Hanbin must be force you to take care of me” Yunhyeong said once he sit. Chanwoo frowned at that, but he just sighed adn give the soup he cooked to Yunhyeong and sit beside Yunhyeong waiting for him until he’s done eating.</p><p>“Seriously Chanwoo---“</p><p>“No one force me, not even Hanbin hyung, and you didn’t give me any burden. I am simply want to take care of you” cut Chanwoo.</p><p>Yunhyeong frowned, “but i thought you still mad at me,cause whenever i approached you to say sorry you simply brushes me off like i’m not there”</p><p>Chanwoo sighed and he went on knee in front of Yunhyeong, he held his hand and place his head on Yunhyeong’ lap, “i’m sorry, i just playing actually. Yes, i am mad at you, but actually i already forgave you, and i just play along, but i don’t know that makes you sick like this, just please let me take care of you, okay?”</p><p>He heard a sigh, and suddenly he head got hit, he let out a chuckles before face Yunhyeong, “i hate you, you know!” Chanwoo giggled, “i know that, i love you too, hyung”</p><p>Yunhyeong shook his head and continue eating his food, Chanwoo went back to his sit, and waiting for Yunhyeong until he finished. The rest of the day they spent cuddling on Yunhyeong’s bed. Even when the others come up to check on Yunhyeong, Chanwoo didn’t allow them, he simply locks the door and huggin Yunhyeong tighter, ignore the protest comes from the members.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>